For Your Love
by yunakitty
Summary: Not your average SeymourxYuna story. Yuna more than returns Seymour's feelings for her. A sweet, hot little romance ensues. Plenty of humor courtesy of Rikku. Well, you know what they say about Guado guys...they've got long...hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just have to write this, because every SeymourxYuna story I have ever seen is either nonconsensual or Yuna is highly averse to the whole idea. Why does it have to be like that? I'm sorry, but if I was Yuna (oh yeah, I am, sort of ^^) and it was a choice between Seymour or Tidus; I'd be riding the Guado train to Sexville, and that's a fact. He is hot! Yeah, yeah, he's sort of evil, blah blah blah, but what does evil matter when the dude is sexy! Dead or alive, I'd hit it. So, let's just imagine how things would have played out if Yuna had harbored a secret crush on Seymour...**

Yuna's guardians waited for her in the Guadosalam reception hall. Seymour had summoned the group, and then insisted on speaking to Yuna alone, saying that he had something to ask her. So her friends were waiting patiently for her; well, some were waiting patiently. "What could he possibly be asking her?" Tidus groaned, leaning back in the armchair. He was getting more and more restless as time went on.

Lulu held her hands out, shrugging her bared shoulders slightly. "No way to tell," she said.

"Well, this is bull crap!" Tidus whined. "I'm sick of waiting!"

"Calm yourself," Auron chided him. "No one likes a complaining child."

"I'm not a child!" Tidus protested, trying to curb the whining tone in his voice, but failing. Everyone had a little chuckle, and then Lulu cast a lingering glance towards the door.

"Still..." she said. "I wonder..."

Inside the royal chambers, Yuna stood dumb with shock. Seymour blinked a few times, and then sighed. "I understand that this is sudden, but think of the good it would do for Spira. The people would have something to celebrate, something to take their mind off of Sin. Whatever your personal feelings about me happen to be, please consider the people of Spira before you answer."

Yuna managed to speak. "It's not that..." she murmured, clutching onto her long sleeve and kneading it absentmindedly. How could she explain to him what she was feeling? _Whatever your personal feelings about me happen to be,_ he had said. Then he was clueless. The regretful tone in which he had uttered those words made it clear that he believed Yuna held no affection for him. But the absolute opposite was true...she had adored him since the moment they met long ago, as children in Bevelle. Sure, she was slightly frightened of his unusually long, sharp fingernails, and was curious about why his appearance was so different from any other children she knew; but even then, her young heart had longed for him.

And now this! She stood in his chambers, reeling in shock from the sudden proposal of marriage. It was too incredible to fathom. Of course she wanted to marry him...nothing would make her happier. But why now...when she was on a pilgrimage to save Spira? She had already pledged her life to that cause; was it too late to go back?

"My pilgrimage..." she managed to say softly.

Seymour nodded slowly. "I understand...you want to do that for Spira. But, there are many summoners working towards the same goal. Only _we _can do this for Spira. Our marriage would unite many races...humans, the Guado, the Al Bhed..."

Yuna looked up sharply. "How did you know I'm half Al-Bhed?"

Seymour chuckled softly. "I have very acute senses...and your one green eye gave you away. Only Al-Bhed have ever had green eyes." Yuna fidgeted uncomfortably, prompting Seymour to speak. "Lady Yuna, you surely do not have to be ashamed of your half-breed status before me. I know only too well what it is to be a half breed." He cast his eyes downward, and Yuna nodded, having witnessed the cruel teasing he had endured as a child for being half human and half Guado. It had simply never been done before, and people were both fascinated and repulsed by the boy.

Seymour lifted his head, and stepped forward to take her hand. Yuna trembled at his touch, which he misread as fear. "Do not fear me, Lady Yuna. I would never do anything untoward to you. And I promise you, if you marry me for the good of Spira, I would never demand that you consummate the marriage. I have the utmost respect for you, and I would never treat you indecently."

Yuna nodded slowly, looking down at his hand holding hers. But she _wanted _him to demand things of her...it was all she'd ever wanted. At first, she had been elated by his proposal, thinking it meant he felt the same way about her, but now she fully realized that this was a business proposition, and she was very disappointed. "I have to discuss it with my guardians, your grace," she said hesitantly.

"Of course," Seymour said softly, squeezing her hand gently and then letting go of it. "Take all the time you need."

Yuna slowly turned, and exited the room. After passing through the corridor, she was reunited with her agitated companions. "Well? What did he have to say?" Tidus shouted, jumping out of his seat.

Yuna looked down at the floor. "He asked me to marry him."

All the guardians were shocked and made surprised noises, but Tidus was loudest of all. "What?!" he cried out. "That weirdo jerk! Where does he get off asking you a thing like that? As if!" he huffed.

Rikku stepped forward, placing a hand of Yuna's shoulder. "What did you tell him, Yunie?"

Yuna took a deep breath. "That I needed to talk to you all."

"What's there to talk about?" Tidus yelled. "You're gonna tell him no. Right? Right?!" He became upset when Yuna hesitated, looking away from him.

Rikku read her body language correctly. "Oh my God, Yunie...you're going to say yes, aren't you?"

Yuna nodded slowly. "It's not a romantic proposal," she sighed, a little wistfully. "It's for the good of Spira. Our wedding will give the land cause for celebration, and take the people's minds off of Sin, if only for a little while."

Lulu folded her arms. "And you're all right with that?" Yuna nodded again, while Tidus looked around, exasperated.

"Uh uh! No way! Yuna is NOT getting married to that freak!" he protested.

"Don't call him a freak!" Yuna snapped, then covered her mouth, embarrassed. She cleared her throat. "He's not a freak," she said, in a much softer tone. A smile played across her lips as she thought about him. No, he was most definitely not a freak. Even if he was a little unusual looking, she had always been struck by his devastating beauty. He was cute as a child, and handsome as a grown man. To marry him was something she had always longed for, but she had assumed it was impossible when she began the path of the summoner and he began the path of a Maester.

Yuna lifted her head resolutely. "I wanted to talk to everyone before giving him my answer, but nothing you say will change that answer. I am very sorry, but my journey will be put off, for the time being at least."

Tidus groaned. "Well, what am I supposed to do with myself?"

Wakka stepped in, getting him in a headlock. "You can join the Aurochs, dummy. We'll keep ya busy until Yuna starts up the pilgrimage again. Now quit ya whinin'," he hissed in Tidus's ear. "We gotta let Yuna do what she wants to do." Tidus sighed reluctantly, but shrugged and stayed quiet.

Yuna nodded and smiled. "Well, then...I need to go back." Her guardians nodded, and watched her depart with a swish of her long skirt. She made her way back to Seymour's chambers, where the guard let her in with no questioning. Seymour seemed surprised to see her so soon, looking up from some papers at his desk, his mouth slightly open. Yuna stepped in closer as the guard shut the door behind her.

"I came to answer," Yuna said, her voice shaking slightly.

Seymour's face fell as he rose to his feet. "Did your guardians talk you out of it? I assure you, my dear Lady, that this isn't just a scheme to entrap you as my wife. I intend to..."

"Yes." The single word echoed through the room.

Seymour's flow of speech suddenly ceased, and he stared at her for a few seconds as he tried to grasp her acceptance. "Yes?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"Yes," Yuna replied. She was trembling all over as he stepped forward and joyfully embraced her. A little sigh escaped her lips as she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her.

"Oh, but this is wonderful!" he exclaimed, releasing her, then holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I promise you, you won't regret this decision. I'll treat you well, I'll take care of you, and I'll never ask anything indecent of you. And think of the joy it will bring to Spira!"

"Yes, just think of it," Yuna murmured, her heart fluttering. His constant reassurances that he would never make advances on her unsettled her a little. Perhaps he wasn't even attracted to her. She couldn't possibly reveal her own attraction to him, for fear of making everything awkward and strange. So she just smiled, nodded, and vowed to treat this whole matter like the business arrangement it was.

"Let us announce it to the Guado," Seymour said. Yuna nodded, and followed him out of his chambers. He gave some short instructions to a servant, and then he and Yuna waited as the Guado people were assembled in front of the estate. Once they were there, the new couple stepped out on the balcony to address them.

"My fellow Guado," Seymour said smoothly, his voice echoing over the strange rock formations. "I have some wonderful news to announce. Lady Yuna and I are to be wed." The crowd erupted into cheers, and Seymour turned slightly to look at Yuna, a smile playing on his lips. "You see?" he said quietly to her. "Imagine the whole world rejoicing like this."

Yuna smiled back. "That would be wonderful," she responded. The crowd continued to cheer, and Seymour looked at her with a hint of uncertainty plaguing his features.

"Lady Yuna, I know I promised I wouldn't ask anything indecent of you, but..." Yuna's heart fluttered terribly at his words. "But...do you think we could share a kiss? I think it is expected, under these circumstances. The people want to see it."

"Of course, your grace," Yuna murmured, her heart now pounding in her chest.

Seymour reached down, laying his hands on her delicate shoulders. "Let's dispense with the formalities," he said. "Just call me Seymour."

"Then just call me Yuna," Yuna whispered, feeling dizzy as he lowered his face to hers.

"Mmm," Seymour assented, then pressed his lips to hers. Yuna's eyes fluttered closed, as she swooned with pleasure. His lips were so warm and soft, and the kiss felt so right...she reached up, taking his face her in hands as their lips continued to press together. Seymour came out of the kiss, pulling his face away slightly, and Yuna's eyes slowly opened, to see him smiling in satisfaction at her. "Thank you," he said quietly. "They'll really think we're in love." He gave a little laugh.

Yuna's heart sank, but she nodded and smiled, then let go of his face with a blush. "S-sorry," she said, realizing she had held onto him too long. Seymour just smiled and turned back to address the crowd, speaking of how glorious their wedding would be. Yuna took the opportunity to scan the crowd, her eyes quickly spotting her friends. Tidus was scowling, but Rikku was jumping up and down, giving her a thumbs up. Yuna smiled. She could always count on Rikku to be her cheerleader, that was for sure. She would have to ask Rikku to be her bridesmaid at her wedding...

Her wedding...Yuna's heart soared at the idea of it. Even if Seymour had no romantic feelings for her, she would still get to experience a grand wedding and all the excitement that went with it - she couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was to be held in Bevelle, and the "couple," as well as Rikku, playing the role of bridesmaid to the hilt, went there to get ready for it. Preparations soon commenced, and Yuna was drawn into a world of constant selection and delegation - the dress, the food, the music, the table linens; on and on and on. But she loved every minute of it, looking forward to the biggest party of her life. _Though it would be more fun if this was for love_, Yuna thought with a pang.

While sitting and tasting possible cakes for the reception, Yuna was startled as Seymour's voice suddenly came from right behind her. "Are you having fun?"

"Mmm," Yuna said, laying down her fork and turning back to look up at him. "Though if I eat any more of these sample cakes, I won't fit into my dress." Seymour laughed, a smooth sound that never failed to send chills down Yuna's back. She blushed as she turned back to the table and pushed the plate away. "Don't you want to try any of these?" she asked him.

"Not really," Seymour responded. "I trust your judgment."

"Well, my judgment is about worn out," Yuna laughed. "I've had to make more decisions in the last week than I have in my whole life."

"I apologize that I haven't been able to help you more," Seymour said. "But I've had official business with Grand Master Mika."

Yuna nodded. "I understand. But really, I've enjoyed it all. This is every girl's dream, you know. To have a no expenses spared wedding? It's just lovely."

Seymour smiled, then his brow knitted as he seemed about to say something, but Rikku hurried in at that moment, so it was left unsaid. "Hey, Seymour," she shouted, and then turned to Yuna, slapping her palms down on the table. "Oh my goodness, you won't believe what I discovered! There is totally an underground swimming pool here! Come on, let's go swimming!"

"But the cakes," Yuna protested, but was railroaded over by Rikku.

"This one," Rikku said, picking up a plate and then setting it down again with a clang. "Now, let's go swimming! You need some exercise, after eating all that sugar." Yuna cast a smile back at Seymour as she was drawn to her feet by the peppy girl. "Though you'll probably sink like a stone with all that in your belly. It's cool though, 'cause I can totally like breathe underwater. I'll save ya!" Her chirping voice trailed off in the distance, as Seymour watched the two girls leave.

Yuna and Rikku stripped down bare at the edge of the water, and then eased in. Yuna felt no modesty around Rikku. She had made an immediate connection to the girl, and one of their late night talks had uncovered the fact that they were actually first cousins. Yuna's Al-Bhed mother had been the younger sister of Rikku's father, Cid. It had been a big surprise to Yuna, but it finally explained why she felt so naturally comfortable around the girl.

Rikku chatted animatedly as she treaded water. "So then, I bust into the tent, and Wakka's all got Lulu's dress around her waist and is feeling her up! I was like, gross, you weirdo! But apparently Lulu's hot for it too, so I guess it's cool." She ended her story abruptly, and then gave Yuna the side eye. "So when you gonna get you some Guado?"

Yuna yelped. "Rikku! That's rude! And besides..." she muttered, looking down into the water with a dejected stare.

"Aw, he _still _doesn't know you've got the hots for him? Girl, I think you need to just blurt it out. I mean, he's marrying you and all! Surely he won't mind if you want to make it for real!"

"But he might mind!" Yuna protested. "And then it would be so awkward...he's more than made it clear that this is a business arrangement."

"Yeah, but he's a man," Rikku pointed out. "I'm sure he wouldn't cry if you offered him some of your body."

"Rikku!" Yuna yelped again. "You're so crude!"

Rikku just grinned. "It's an Al-Bhed thing. You oughtta half understand it. Come on, close that blue eye and try to see the world with a different view!" Yuna laughed and shook her head at that.

Later that evening, the weather turned nasty, and Yuna wandered around inside the sprawling estate. She stumbled upon a small library, where she was surprised to see Seymour standing at the window and staring through the glass. The storm raged outside, and his face could just be seen in the flashes of light that accompanied the thunder. He looked troubled, and Yuna stepped in closer to him.

He noticed her, and glanced over at her, then let out a long sigh as he looked down at the ground. "Is something bothering you?" Yuna asked.

He sighed again, and hesitated before speaking. "This wedding...is for the good of Spira. I keep telling myself this. But...you deserve more. I wish I could give you a marriage based on love, and not obligation."

The tears welled up in Yuna's eyes, and she summoned the courage to speak. "Couldn't you try?" she said in a faltering voice.

"What?" Seymour sounded startled.

Yuna surreptitiously wiped a tear away, and repeated herself. "Couldn't you try to love me?"

Seymour slowly turned to her, his face a puzzle. "Try...to love you? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you're just doing this for the good of the people, but maybe you could try and love me like a real wife." She trembled as she spoke.

Seymour was dumbfounded. "You want that?"

Yuna began to get a little agitated. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Then are you saying you love me like that?"

Yuna blushed and fidgeted, but slowly nodded as she looked away. It was excruciating for her to have to lay her feelings bare in such a way, but she couldn't live this way any longer; bottling up her emotions.

She was surprised as he stepped forward, taking her suddenly by the shoulders. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her - every inch of her face; her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. She was pleasantly stunned as he spoke in breathy gasps between kisses. "I never imagined...oh my dear Yuna...I didn't know...that you felt that way."

Yuna shivered, looking up at him. "Do you...?"

"Do I? Of course I do! I've loved you ever since I met you as a child. You were the only one who ever treated me like a person, not as an oddity of nature." He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "Oh Yuna..." he sighed. "I never told you, because I didn't want to burden you with my love for you." He looked downcast for a moment. "I didn't think anyone would ever be able to love me."

"Silly," Yuna said simply, and he caught her lips for another kiss. They shared a lingering embrace, and then Seymour gazed down at her, a sincere look on his face.

"You don't know...how wonderful I feel right now," he whispered.

"I do know," Yuna insisted. "I feel the same way," she murmured, and then flushed deeply.

"Your grace?" A Guado servant's voice could be heard approaching in the hall. "Ah, there you are," he said as he looked inside the darkened room, but he retreated slightly as he also spied Yuna. "Excuse me, your grace!" he said, getting flustered.

"It's fine, Tromell," Seymour said. "Yes?"

"Well, there are some letters that have just arrived for you by messenger...they may not be important, but there is a possibility..." he rambled.

Seymour nodded and stepped forward. "Let's go through them," he said to Tromell, and cast a longing glance back at Yuna. She smiled at him as he left the room, then she went up to her own room and slept happily.

Several more days of planning followed, though Seymour was occupied with Maester business for most of it, so Yuna did it alone. Finally, the day before their wedding arrived, and Yuna was positively giddy with excitement. Rikku was already out like a light in the bed near hers, but Yuna tossed and turned in her bed, and finally threw the covers aside, trotting down the hall for Seymour's chambers. She hadn't seen him all day, and she felt restless with the need to be near him.

"The Maester is already in bed," the guard cautioned her.

Yuna gave him her sweetest smile. "Would you tell him it's me, and see if I can go in?"

The guard looked hesitant, not wanting to disturb Seymour, but caved in as Yuna gave him her most pitiful, begging gaze. "I'll see..." he groaned, and retreated into the Maester's chambers. He reemerged, and gave a simple nod. Yuna flashed him another smile, and hurried in.

Seymour was in his bed, a large, burgundy satin affair with a canopy. It was truly impressive, and Yuna hurried along on her tiptoes. He was sitting up in bed, propped up with many pillows, reading a book, and he looked at her with a surprised but pleased face. Yuna reached the bed, and sat down on the edge gingerly.

"Tomorrow is our wedding," she whispered. "Are you excited?"

"Very," Seymour breathed back. Yuna leaned forward a little, toying with the tassels on a pillow. "You ought to get your beauty rest," Seymour said, laughing lightly.

"I can't sleep," Yuna bemoaned. "So I thought I'd come see you." She smiled, and then laid sideways on the bed, propping her head up on her hand.

To her surprise, Seymour blushed a little, and gave a nervous cough as he laid his book aside. "You shouldn't stay in here too long," he cautioned her.

"Why not?"

"People will...think things."

"We're going to be married tomorrow," Yuna pointed out. She reached out and laid a hand lightly on Seymour's satin covered thigh.

"Yes, but we're not married yet," Seymour protested, picking up her hand and moving it aside with some reluctance.

"Don't you...don't you want me?" Yuna asked tremulously.

Seymour's eyes widened, and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "Of course I...want you..." he murmured. "I want you more than anything," he said very quietly.

"Then...?" Yuna moved towards him, crawling closer on her hands and knees. She kissed his lips, gently at first, but then with a feverish pace. She parted her lips, and then traced his with the tip of her tongue, urging him to grant her admittance. He did so with a soft sigh, and she moved in even closer as she kissed him, pressing her chest against his. Seymour just groaned helplessly into her mouth.

He finally pushed her away. "We...have to wait," Seymour gasped. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then spoke in his normal, impossibly calm tone of voice. "We must save our purity for our wedding night."

Yuna blinked a few times at him. "Purity...? Are you telling me...you're a virgin?" She blushed as she uttered the words.

Seymour cast his eyes downwards. "I'm a freak of nature. Who would want me?" he murmured.

"I do!" Yuna chirped without hesitation, then covered her blushing face, and he smiled immediately.

"Thank you," he said softly. "And I...I want you too; so badly that it hurts, but it will mean so much more if we wait until after we are wed."

Yuna nodded, then tilted her head at him. "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm a virgin too?"

Seymour chuckled softly. "That would be rude...and besides, the Guado have heightened senses, remember. I can tell you are pure as the driven snow. I can smell it."

Yuna wrinkled her nose a little. "What does it smell like?"

"It doesn't smell like anything really; it's just a sensation I get from you."

"Mmm," Yuna said, thinking about it. "Well, you're right, at any rate." She pulled back and hugged her knees in to her chest. "You're also right about the other. We should wait to...to do anything. It will mean more."

Seymour nodded, reaching out and stroking the side of her face. "I want it to be perfect," he murmured, gazing into her eyes. She shuddered happily and nodded, then leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

"Til tomorrow then," she said, smiling shyly.

"Tomorrow," Seymour said softly, watching her shimmy off the bed and then hurry out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuna returned to her bed,where she finally managed to fall into a deep slumber. However, she was dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn by two female Guado servants who had been summoned to prepare her for the ceremony. They marched her down to the bathing salon, stripped her without a word, and urged her into a shockingly cold milk bath. She was massaged and scrubbed roughly, and she turned to see Rikku soaking in a nearby tub. "Hey. How come you aren't getting manhandled?" She winced as one of the servants squeezed her arm hard while scrubbing her.

"'Cause I'm not the bride. You gotta get your skin all smooth and perfect, because it's going to get touched tonight! Woohoo!" Rikku was by now more than aware that the feelings between Seymour and Yuna were mutual, and this would be a real wedding with a real wedding night.

"Rikku!" Yuna hissed. "There are people around!" she said, glancing at the not very amused looking servants.

"Oh, come on. Like they don't know what happens in the honeymoon bed. And from what I hear, you better watch out. Supposedly, Guado dudes are hung like horses!" Yuna clapped her wet hands to her face in mortification at her uninhibited cousin's antics. "So, is it true?" she asked of one Guado servant, who just sniffed and turned her head. The younger one caught her eye and nodded solemnly, causing Rikku to whoop and yell. "Uh oh! Yunie's riding a big stallion tonight!"

Yuna sank down deeper into the tub. "Rikku, please..." she bemoaned. "You're embarrassing me."

"Oops," Rikku said, grabbing a towel. "I'll just sit here and be a good girl until you're done. 'Kay?" Yuna nodded in relief as Rikku switched to somewhat more appropriate topics, like which male guests at the wedding she hoped to hook up with.

After having their hair and makeup done, the girls slipped into their dresses. Rikku's was a tasteful salmon colored gown, and Yuna's was a lovely strapless satin mid length wedding dress. It wasn't the most formal gown she had ever seen, especially considering the length, but she had taken to it immediately, and it was the dress that she wanted. She wore a full length veil that encompassed her whole body, and a small crystalline tiara that had belonged to her mother. She also donned white satin gloves and an impressive feathered train, and once she was fully dressed, she and Rikku were led out to where the ceremony would be held.

The wedding took place on an open air deck of Bevelle. They were surrounded by friends, family, and acquaintances, as well as many guards and priests of Yevon. Yuna blushed when she saw Seymour, dressed in very formal attire and looking every inch the handsome groom. He just smiled at her, and they ascended the steps together.

The ceremony went by like a blur. Before she knew it, their vows had been said and they were exchanging rings. As Seymour slipped the golden band onto her finger, she noticed with surprise how short his nails were. Before, on his right hand, they had been like all other Guado; about five inches long and quite menacing, but now they were clipped and rounded to a normal human length, matching his left hand. But it was hardly the time or place to ask him about it, so she just smiled up into his face.

"You may now kiss the bride," Maester Mika said, and Seymour leaned in happily, cupping Yuna's cheek with his hand. Their lips met, lingering together as people cheered from every direction.

They were led into the reception hall afterwards, and it was a slow trek. Every few feet they had to stop and greet someone, but they finally made it to the head table. After they were seated, Yuna leaned over and took Seymour's right hand in hers. "Your nails..." Yuna whispered.

He smiled slowly. "Ah, yes. I cast aside Guado tradition and had them trimmed. I began thinking about, ahem, possible...damage they might do to my delicate new bride, and I just had to do it. I couldn't stand the idea of hurting you." Yuna blushed and smiled, imagining exactly how he might be touching her that night.

The party was wonderful; everyone had a good time. Seymour and Yuna sipped their champagne as they patiently received all their guests and well wishers. But they cast longing glances at each other every so often, recharging their desire to move on to their wedding night. At one point, when Seymour narrowed his eyes at her in a devastatingly sexy way, she nearly melted into a puddle; but she had to compose herself so that she could properly greet Maester Kelk Ronso, who had just approached. It took everything she had to push down her rising blush and talk seriously with Kimahri's kinsman.

When the receiving line had dwindled down, Yuna took Seymour's hand and squeezed it. "I'm so happy," she said softly.

"As am I," he responded, then leaned down to steal a chaste kiss. Yuna came out of it murmuring happily, then she took a sip of her champagne and glanced out at the dance floor. "Uh oh..." she said.

"What's wrong?" Seymour said, sounding slightly alarmed.

Yuna laughed. "Oh, it's not serious. It's just that." She gestured with an open hand out at Rikku, who was clearly inebriated and dancing with a rather embarrassed looking Guado youth. "I think if Rikku gets her way, there might be an purebred Al-Bhed/Guado pairing tonight."

Seymour laughed. "Ah. Is she interested in cross breeding?"

"Oh, you never know with Rikku. She's so wild. Anyway, she's probably just trying to find out if the rumors are true - oh!" She clapped her gloved hand to her mouth, and flushed as she realized her faux pas.

Seymour leaned over and around her, getting his face close to hers even as she tried to shrink back in embarrassment. "And what rumors would those be?" he said, smirking wickedly at her.

"I don't know..." Yuna said, rather lamely, fidgeting with her new wedding band.

Seymour shook his head and chuckled, kissing her affectionately. Yuna managed to shake off her embarrassment, and they went out onto the dance floor. After a few graceful waltzes, they sank back into their seats. An even further inebriated Rikku stumbled over behind their chairs, leaning in and whispering not very quietly in Yuna's ear.

"Guess what, Yunie? It'sh _totally _true. I got a little grindy grindy, and lesh just say he either had a log in his pants or...alls I'm saying is good luck with that!" Yuna just gaped up at her, while Seymour hid his smile in his glass of champagne. Rikku's attention was suddenly drawn to him. "Heyyyyy, Seymour! When did you get here?"

"It's my wedding," Seymour said smoothly.

"Oh, is it? Well congratu-fucking-lations." She reached out and took his glass, draining it before either bride or groom could protest. "Hey, we're family now!" she grinned, hiccuping as she handed him his glass back. "Well, I gotta go snags me a new man...lil' Rikku's not woman enough to ride the stallion tonight. Be brave, cuz," she said, clapping Yuna on the shoulder, and then stumbled off.

Seymour hid his laughter behind his hand, while Yuna covered her face in hers. "Oh...that Rikku!" she groaned. "She's been embarrassing me all day!"

"Well, there's one in every family...supposedly," Seymour said, and then began laughing once more. Yuna just sighed, but managed to shake it off and smile.

Finally, the formalities and revelries were over, and they were free to retire to bed, which they did eagerly. They entered the bridal suite, and both paused to take in the beauty of the room. It was decorated in cream and champagne colors, and candles flickered on every surface, casting a calming glow over everything. The large bed was dressed in creamy satin sheets, and looked immensely inviting to the eager couple.

Yuna excused herself, and then went into the dressing closet, where Rikku had told her she had left her "something sexy to wear." She groaned silently at the whorish looking garter belt and thigh high stockings in a flaming shade of scarlet, and decided to not wear them. After all, it was their first time; and if she wasn't sure how to get the garter belt on, he surely wouldn't be able to get it off. She didn't want any awkwardness, so she opted to just wear the white silken slip that was lying on the valet, as well as the white satin panties she already had under her dress.

Once she was ready, she stepped out into the bedroom and smiled shyly. Seymour turned to his new bride, a slow smile spreading across his face as he took in her alluring appearance. "Oh, how I've waited for this moment," he murmured, and then advanced on her with surprising passion. His lips strayed down her neck, as his hand slid down the curve of her waist. He urged her back towards the bed. "Yuna..." he groaned, as she fell back on the bed and he layered himself over her. He unbuttoned his elaborately dressy coat and shirt, then stripped them off as quickly as he could.

Yuna gazed in wonder for a moment at his chest tattoos, which she had always been able to see in his everyday robes, but which seemed to look so much more prominent when his chest was totally bare. She ran her fingertips over the intricate design, breathing heavily as she traced them around the edges. Seymour smiled indulgently at her childlike absorption, then broke her focus by kissing her once more. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she gave a little sigh as she permitted him in. Their tongues danced with passion, sliding past each other again and again.

Seymour broke away from her mouth to kiss along her jawline. His lips moved to her ear, making her shudder as he breathed there heavily. His long hair fell forward as he leaned over her, the strands tickling her face and neck. She reached up to tuck them behind his ear, and he gave her a little smile, then his mouth moved to her neck, kissing there hungrily.

Yuna gasped with pleasure as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone, and his fingers tentatively moved to touch her left breast. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation, and he was encouraged to pull the strap down to the side, exposing her small, but perfectly formed breast. He murmured something inaudible to himself, then dipped his head to kiss there. He leisurely explored the sensitive skin with his tongue, and she writhed in ecstasy.

He then took the other strap in his fingers, lowering it, and moved his attention to that side. Yuna reached up, tangling her hands in his luxuriant sapphire locks. "Mmm...Seymour..." she moaned.

He lifted his head, smiling at her with half lidded eyes. "I love hearing you say my name like that." She just moaned again in response, throwing her head back, and he lowered his head again, teasing her nipple with his teeth and tongue. His hand began to wander down her stomach, and she arched her back as he slid it down one thigh. His hand moved back up again, in between her legs, where he massaged gently at her through her panties.

Yuna cried out in pleasurable frustration as he touched her with a feather light hand, for she longed for more. She arched her back and thrust her hips forward, and Seymour gladly obliged her desires by pressing his fingertips into her more firmly. She moaned happily, turning her head to the side and grabbing great handfuls of the sheets in her fervor. His hands then moved to her hips, peeling her panties down slowly. She blushed slightly as she felt the air hit her bare, wet flesh, and then cried out and went rigid as she unexpectedly felt Seymour's tongue on her.

"Ohhhh, Seymour," she moaned. It was too good, too perfect. His tongue explored her most sensitive places leisurely, and she felt like she was about to go mad with desire. He brought his hand up to his mouth and touched her delicate flesh gingerly, then slid one finger inside of her. "Nnnn..." she moaned incoherently, thrashing a little against the sheets.

"Oh my, you really like this, don't you?" Seymour asked, lifting his face from between her thighs momentarily to give her a wicked grin. Yuna just flushed even more, and closed her eyes tightly, falling back against the bed and melting into it.

"I can't take it," she finally cried. "I want you..." He nodded, pulling back to remove his trousers.

As began to expose himself, he whispered, "Don't be scared," which, of course, made her terrified.

Her eyes widened as she saw it - it was larger than she had ever imagined, even with Rikku's rude warnings. "Yevon help me," she prayed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said in an anguished whisper, as he moved back over her. "I'll be gentle," he promised, breathing in her ear, but it wasn't gentle or rough she was worried about. It was the sheer size of the thing. Still, she spread her thighs and allowed him to nestle his hips between. It had to happen sooner or later...

She could feel the tip prodding against her wetness, and she let out a sigh. She wanted it more than she was afraid of it, so she urged him to continue. "Yuna...I want you so badly..." he groaned, slowly easing himself inside. Yuna was taken aback at the feeling, which was both more pleasant and more painful than she had expected. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she also wanted to beg him to continue. So instead, she just let out a needy moan as he filled her more and more.

There was a very sharp twinge of pain, then it melted away into absolute perfection. Seymour looked down at her face in concern. "Does it hurt?" he asked with bated breath.

"No...it feels wonderful..." she sighed, and he smiled, dipping his head to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips, but at that point she didn't care. She was lost in their passion, overcome with incredible sensations.

"Oh, yes, yes..." Seymour moaned, thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm. "Oh, Yuna...it's..."

"Yes..." Yuna whispered, clutching at his back as he moved. He was filling her up so completely, and moving in such a perfect rhythm, that she soon felt her climax beginning. "Oh, Seymour..." she moaned desperately.

"Yuna..." he groaned back, through gritted teeth. She cried out loudly as she reached the threshold, and he uttered her name softly as he released deep inside of her.

Afterwards, they slipped under the sheets, and Yuna pressed her face into his chest. He reached up, stroking the back of her head gently, and they fell asleep, happily exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, sunlight slowly seeped into the room, rousing Yuna from her restful slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blushed as she beheld her new husband in the bed next to her. He was already awake, propped up on one arm, watching her, a long lock of azure hair trailing over one eye. She managed a shy smile, stretched, and then gasped and tugged the covers up to her chin as she remembered she was still naked.

Seymour had a chuckle at her antics. "There's no need for modesty now, my dear wife."

Yuna blushed a little deeper, pulling the sheet up over her face partially. "I know," she mumbled bashfully. "But I still..."

"That's fine," he assured her. "It's rather adorable, really." He leaned down, kissed her forehead gently, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. "Shall we have some breakfast?" he asked, standing totally nude in front of her.

"Oh! I..." Yuna stuttered, closing her eyes tightly.

Seymour just laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh? You're shy of that too? Very well, I'll get dressed." Yuna nodded, her eyes still shut, and listened to the sounds of fabric rustling. "Or perhaps I'd better bathe first," he mused, and headed off to the bathroom. Once he was gone, Yuna opened her eyes and let out a long exhale. She didn't mean to act so prudish, it was just very different being naked in the daylight. She felt a little awkward, but she resolved to herself that she'd better get over that, and sooner rather than later.

Seymour was rather surprised as the shower curtain pulled back slightly, and a stiff and embarrassed Yuna stepped inside with him. "Oh? Have you changed your mind?" he asked of his wife, who stared at the ground.

"Well...I shouldn't be embarrassed about it...I just have to get over it," she said with a shaking voice, and then lifted her eyes to his body. He just smirked as she quickly shut them, and swayed a little on her feet. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were...that it was..." She struggled to say the words.

He stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ohhh, you're so adorable," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly. She murmured happily. "I apologize for my aroused state...I didn't think it would upset you so."

Yuna shook her head, slowly opening her eyes. "It's not that...I was just surprised." She reached out tentatively, and earned a heated groan from Seymour as she stroked his erection timidly. It was just as big as it had looked the night before; she could not even come close to encircling it with her fingers. Admittedly, she did have small hands, but still, there was no denying it was huge.

"Oh...Yuna..." Seymour said in a hushed tone. "That feels..." He groaned again, then let one hand slip down from her shoulders to gently caress her breast. She let out an enraptured sigh, and he quickly moved his other hand between her legs, touching her eagerly. She bit her lip as he slipped two fingers inside of her, for she was still sore, but the pain quickly faded as she became more aroused.

She moaned in pleasure as he backed her up against the wall, thrusting his fingers in and out of her rapidly. She tried to return the favor by stroking him faster, and he took his other hand to her lower abdomen, moving his thumb to her sensitive nub and rotating it insistently as he continued to penetrate her with his other hand.

Yuna was quickly overcome, her knees threatening to buckle as she neared climax. "I'm...I...ohhh..." she whispered incoherently, and then let out an anguished cry as she exploded with ecstasy. Seymour touched her gently for a few more moments, as she shuddered with pleasure; then he removed his hands and kissed her softly.

Yuna smiled languidly as her eyes fluttered open. "That was...wonderful," she murmured.

"Then I'm pleased," Seymour said quietly. Yuna suddenly became aware that she was still holding his unsatisfied erection, and she blushed as she resumed stroking it. She hesitated for a moment, but then dipped her head, taking the tip into her mouth. Seymour practically screamed out in pleasure, releasing into her mouth after only a few seconds. She swallowed in surprise, and then pulled back to look up at him. "I'm sorry," he panted, running his fingers through his hair. "I never expected you to do that."

"Neither did I," Yuna admitted, and then laughed a little. She smiled and moved up close against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stroked the back of her head lovingly, and they just stood in the warm flow of water for a few moments.

Seymour ran his fingertips through her soft hair. "Mmm...so lovely," he murmured. "Shall I wash your hair?" Yuna looked up at him and nodded with a smile, so he got a palmful of sweet smelling shampoo and lathered it gently through her hair. She closed her eyes, sighing at the pleasant sensation. After her hair was rinsed, Seymour got a washcloth and began carefully washing her body.

"You're going to spoil me," Yuna laughed. "Are you going to do everything for me from now on?"

Seymour smiled down on her indulgently. "If you wish," he said smoothly. Yuna just laughed again.

"Well, I would offer to wash your hair for you," she said, "but it's so terribly far away, I can't reach it." Seymour silently knelt before her, and she smiled, getting some shampoo and gently washing his sapphire locks.

When they were done with their shower, they toweled off and then dressed for the day, heading out to the main dining hall for breakfast. Yuna spotted a hung over looking Rikku nursing a cup of coffee at one of the tables, and she took Seymour's hand and guided him over there. They sat down at the table, and Rikku looked at her, squinting through one eye. "You look cheerful," she snorted.

Yuna blushed. "Don't...start that," she warned her cousin.

"Must've been nice," Rikku said, enviously. "Me, I slept alone - in the courtyard garden! Last thing I remember, I was making out with a hot guy out there, and then I wake up all alone. What a gyp! And no, I was still dressed - nothing happened." She sighed. "But I'm sure _you _got lucky last night."

"Well, of course," Yuna said in a hushed voice, and Seymour bit his lip to keep from smiling as Rikku waggled her eyebrows, obviously foaming at the mouth to get some details.

"You ladies must excuse me," he said apologetically as he stood up. "There is someone I must greet."

"Oh, sure, sure," Rikku said, waving him away eagerly with her hand. As soon as he had stepped far enough away, she pounced on her newlywed cousin. "Okay, spill!"

Yuna blushed, but hesitantly whispered to Rikku all that had happened, covering her face at times out of sheer embarrassment. Rikku listened enthusiastically, and then whistled approvingly at the end. "Man, I wanna find me a hung Guado to fuck too!" she shouted, and Yuna squeaked and put her head down on the table as other guests looked at them curiously.

"Rikku..." she moaned in anguish.

"Ooops, sorry, cuz." She glanced around the dining hall, giving a sheepish smile to the astonished faces nearby. She caught Seymour's gaze and rolled her eyes as he shook his head at her admonishingly. "Whoops, now I'm in trouble with Big Daddy too," she laughed, and then turned back on Yuna. "So, anyway, one more thing I'm dying to know..." she pressed of Yuna in a hushed voice.

"What's that?" Yuna asked cautiously.

"You know those big blue veins he has on his face? Well, does he have them _other places_ too?"

"I am not answering that," Yuna said, snapping her mouth shut firmly.

"Ohoho, I'll take that as a yes. Oooh, freaky!" Rikku howled with laughter. Seymour stepped over just then, looking down at the cackling Rikku sternly. "Okay, okay, I'll scram," Rikku said. She hurried off, and Seymour sat down beside his wife.

He arched an eyebrow. "That cousin of yours...she is rather uninhibited, is she not?"

Yuna sighed heavily. "No filter whatsoever...she just says what she pleases, and boy oh boy, the things she pleases..." She laughed a little, shaking her head in defeat, and then she and Seymour had some breakfast together before returning to their suite.

"We have five more days here," Seymour reminded her as he locked the door behind them. "Whatever shall we do with all that time?" He smiled wickedly at her.

"I can think of a few things," Yuna said shyly, stepping forward.

"Oh? Like what?" Seymour said innocently, teasing her. "Watch spheres of Blitzball games?"

Yuna stuck out her tongue. "I hate blitzball," she said.

"Oh, well in that case," Seymour said as he scooped his tiny bride up in his arms, "we'll have to pass the time in bed, won't we?"

"What a shame," Yuna teased as he laid her down on the bed.

"Yes, such a shame," he purred, opening her blouse skillfully and dipping his head to kiss her. He laid a hand over one breast. "Your heart is simply pounding," he commented. "Are you excited? Or scared?"

"Maybe a little of both..." Yuna whispered, kissing him once more. "But I like the way it feels." Seymour groaned in satisfaction, practically ripping the rest of her clothes and then his own off in his passion to be joined with her once again. She was already wet, and he plunged himself inside of her. Their cries of pleasure mingled together as they writhed against one another. "Seymour..." Yuna moaned. She clasped her thighs around his waist as he thrust furiously into her. "Just like that...oh...oh!" She screamed in ecstasy as she suddenly climaxed, taking Seymour along with her with a shudder and groan.

They disentangled themselves from one another, then got under the sheets and after a few lazy kisses, drifted off into an impromptu nap. When they woke up a few hours later, Seymour was once again watching Yuna sleep. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled at him. "Are you always going to be doing that?" she asked him.

"As long as I can," he responded. He gave her a sweet kiss, and then his eyes grew thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuna queried, pulling herself up to sitting.

"How wonderfully my life turned out," he answered quietly. Yuna just smiled, but Seymour continued. "I never would have thought I'd ever be this content."

Yuna pleated the edge of the sheets between her fingers. "You didn't have the easiest life, did you?"

Seymour shook his head, giving a dry laugh. "No...it seemed doomed from the start. As you know, my father, in an attempt to forge a connection between humans and the Guado, married a human woman, my mother. It was a lovely plan, but rather ill thought out. As the fruit of that marriage, I was regarded as a disgrace to the Guado and an abomination to the humans. So my father sent us into exile to the island of Baaj." He shuddered as he said the name. "There is no place on earth so miserable as Baaj Island."

"The one thing I remember the most is the cold...it was so, so cold there. It is so far north, that it seemed winter lasted all year long. That kind of miserable winter that never quite freezes to make anything beautiful like snow; it just lingers, cold and wet and dripping, the kind of cold that cuts you to the bone." He shivered a little at the memory, then continued.

"It was bad enough when my mother was alive...but when she finally passed away of despair and ill health when I was ten, it became a hundred thousand times worse. So lonely...the aching loneliness...it still haunts me." Yuna reached out and stroked a hand over his back gently, and he looked at her appreciatively as he continued.

"My one respite from my isolation was when I was thirteen - your father brought the Calm. The world was rejoicing, so my father thought it would be a good time to bring me back out and see how people reacted to me. He thought since everyone was in such high spirits, they might suddenly accept me." He laughed scornfully. "He was wrong. Oh, they were just as disgusted as ever. I was an awkward youth; lankiness aside, I was socially inept to the point of crippling. How could I have any social graces? My only companions were the sea gulls and the rock fish."

"My father tried to introduce me into society, but as people were already apprehensive, I wasn't exactly a hit. _What IS it? So strange... It's against nature..._" Seymour held his head for a moment. "I can still hear their cruel comments echoing in my head. So... I edged away from the crowds, seeking some sort of solace. I was trying to flee the scorn being heaped upon me, when I found you. You were hiding in a corner, behind a pillar, your knees drawn into your chest. "

"I remember that," Yuna murmured. "Everyone was rejoicing the Calm, but all I could think about was that my father was never coming home again."

Seymour nodded. "I went around the pillar and just sat beside you. Finally, someone who seemed as miserable as me. After some time, you lifted your head. Your face was streaked with tears, and you asked, '_Who are you?'_"

"And you said, '_No one_.'"

"Yes, that's right. But you said, '_That's silly. You can't be no one. You're you._' And this impish little smile spread across your face. It was...the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." Seymour's eyes glazed over fondly at the memory. He shook himself and continued talking. "You made me tell you my name, and then you took me off and showed me around the palace. It was the happiest point of my life up to that point." He smiled, but then it faced into a frown. "But, some people spotted us together and swooped in. '_It's Jyscal's disgrace,_' they said. '_Get it away from the high summoner's daughter!_'" He hung his head at the memory.

Yuna stared off into space. "I remember saying, '_What do you mean, disgrace? He's my friend!'_ And then I cried as they took you away."

"My father returned me to Baaj Island. I was almost happy to go back...to get away from the cruel world known as humanity. Those dark, long years alone drove me to the very depths of despair. I thought about killing myself, but I didn't know how to do it, and I was afraid it would hurt. So then I began to think about destroying the world..." His voice faltered a little as he revealed that shameful truth about himself. "I schemed upon many ways that I could hurt, kill, and destroy all those people who had scorned me...but then...I'd remember that impish little smile, and the hatred in my heart would just fade away."

"So I somehow made it five more years. When I reached adulthood, my father revoked my banishment, and I was allowed to return to Guadosalam. The Guado were cold and terrible to me at first, but they slowly warmed up to me, that is, if Guado every truly warm up to anyone. I think the reason I angered them so much was because they hated outsiders and were devoted to their own, but I was both an outsider and their own, and it frustrated them."

He smiled slowly. "And now I am their leader...it is ironic. To have been cast aside so cruelly, and then be heralded...what a reversal of fortune." He was quiet for some time, and Yuna scooted a little closer to him, taking his hand and clasping it tightly.

"I'm...so sorry," she whispered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you were treated so cruelly. It's just inexcusable. For people to call you 'it' and treat you like an animal...it's just..." Yuna broke off as her tears choked her. She sobbed openly into the palm of one hand.

Seymour clucked his tongue and drew her in close with his arm. "There, there..." he said soothingly.

Yuna managed a quiet laugh. "Now this is silly...why are you comforting me about this? I should be comforting you."

Seymour shook his head. "I've long since come to terms with the tragedies of my life. Being here with you now is comforting enough."

"Oh, Seymour," Yuna sighed. She wiped the last of her tears away, and then suddenly turned herself, swung a leg over his lap and straddled him. She kissed at his neck feverishly, and he gave a gasp of surprise.

"Are you sure you're ready for me again?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes...oh, yes..." Yuna assured him, grinding herself against his rapidly rehardening manhood. Once he was fully erect, she eased herself down on him with just a slight wince of pain, and then began moving against him.

"Oh...oh...Yuna..." Seymour groaned, gritting his teeth and thrusting up into her passionately.

"Mmm..." Yuna moaned. He felt so perfect inside of her; sure, she was full almost to the point of discomfort; but the key word was almost, and she savored every second of sensation she received from him. Their mouths met, kissing heatedly, their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Seymour gripped her waist, urging her to take him deeper and deeper with each thrust. She acquiesced with a tortured moan of pleasure, taking him inside to the hilt. It was there that she felt her orgasm begin to build, and she trembled against him terribly as it approached.

"Yuna...Yuna..." Seymour whispered, anticipating her release. Then she was there, crying out his name loudly as she climaxed, and he gave a few final thrusts as he succumbed to the thrill of having satisfied her. He spilled out deep inside of her with a silent moan, and they fell to the bed together, breathing heavily and whispering words of love back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: My husband is just cracking me up today. I'm playing FFX currently (and drooling over the deliciously evil Seymour every time I see him) and I got to the Seymour Natus fight, where Tidus yells, "Aw, you talk too much, Seymour!" My husband, who had his headphones on while working at the computer, and I didn't even think was listening, slowly turns around and says, "Oh, that's rich. I hear that fucker yapping WAY more than I hear Seymour." I was crying with laughter. Anyway...on with the story.  
**

Yuna and Seymour's honeymoon continued, with them enjoying each other and the beauties of the palace at Bevelle. Yuna hadn't had time to relax since her pilgrimage had begun, and it was just heavenly; especially since she had someone she loved to share it with.

On the last day, Yuna sought Rikku out in the garden. "Rikku, what are you going to do with yourself from now on?" she asked her, sitting down on the bench next to her.

Rikku shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably go back to Home in the desert."

"Well, why don't you come live in Guadosalam with us?"

Rikku looked at her doubtfully. "You really want your cousin living with you? When you're a newlywed? Won't I cramp your style?"

Yuna laughed lightly. "No, of course not. You're a pleasure to have around. And besides..." She trailed off as she traced her finger over the edge of the stone bench. "I need something else to do with my time...I swear to Yevon, if we keep it up at this pace, I'll be bowlegged in a month." Rikku howled with laughter, and Yuna just shook her head.

So, the three journeyed to Guadosalam the next day. Yuna, of course, took up residence in the master chambers, and Rikku got a cozy little room on the other end of the manor. While Seymour was checking in with his staff and advisors, Yuna and Rikku wandered around the city. "This place is sort of weird," Rikku commented. "I mean, where are we? Is this underground? Or in a giant tree?" She smoothed a hand over a wall, which appeared to be made of grainy tree bark.

"A little bit of both," Yuna answered. "It's a giant tree, carved out from the inside, but some of it extends below the roots."

"Oh," Rikku said simply. "It's kind of...dank here."

"Dank?! That's not a very nice thing to say," Yuna admonished her.

"Well, dank is the first word that comes to mind," Rikku protested.

"I don't know. I'd say it's more...exotic." She looked around appreciatively.

"That's just the hot sex talking," Rikku grumbled. Yuna stuck her tongue out at her, and they both laughed. "Speaking of that, I guess I'll have to gather all my courage, if I'm going to live here. The only men for miles are Guado."

"There are some Al Bhed living in the shop on the Thunder Plains," Yuna pointed out.

"Oh, hell no!" Rikku said, waving her hands frantically. "You couldn't pay me to go out on that death field. No thanks, I'd rather die of phallic impalement, thank you very much."

"Rikku!" Yuna groaned. She clutched her forehead. "That's a terrible visual."

Rikku rolled her tongue around in her mouth. "Sooo...how big exactly are we talking here? Yay big? Or YAY big?" She gestured with her hands.

"YAY big," Yuna said quietly.

"Dayum! And he's only _half _Guado. Holy fucking Yevon, maybe I'll just go lesbian." She eyed a female Guado who walked nearby, and then sighed heavily. "Oh, who am I kidding? I love dick too much." She waved a hand dismissively in the air. "I'll survive. And I'll let you know how it goes." She perked up as a particularly attractive Guado man jogged by, and took off after him.

"That Rikku," Yuna sighed. Still, she found her cousin amusing, to say the least; so she smiled, then headed back for the manor. Seymour was waiting for her in the royal chambers, and he pounced on her as soon as she had shut the door behind herself.

"Mmm..." he said, kissing her neck. "We have to break in this bed, you know."

"Break _in _this bed, or break this bed?" Yuna asked playfully.

"Maybe both," Seymour said, narrowing his eyes at her, then he nipped her shoulder with a growl. He picked her up with ease and threw her down on the massive bed, then was over her in a flash, grinding himself between her legs. Yuna moaned with pleasure as she felt his erection pressing into her through their clothes. His nimble fingers removed her garments with blinding speed, as she desperately tried to undress him, tugging at his waist sash with urgency. He was quickly disrobed, and his mouth made its way below her waist, where he kissed and teased her with his tongue. Yuna had come to more than appreciate his long, powerful tongue, which seemed to know exactly how to pleasure her.

After only a few minutes, she was already at the brink. "Mmm, Seymour," she moaned, thrashing about. "I'm...I'm going to..."

"Not yet," he said, bringing his face away at the very last second. She sighed in disappointment, but then gasped happily as he centered his hips between her spread thighs, easing himself inside of her. "I want to be inside of you when you come," he hissed in her ear. "I just...love the way it feels."

Yuna moaned helplessly, squirming underneath him. He thrust evenly into her, and she clutched his waist desperately. "That's it...mmm....oh!" She cried out loudly as she began to climax. Seymour thrust wildly into her then, letting her erratic movements and lustful cries of satisfaction take him over the edge.

They were so lost in the heights of pleasure that they failed to notice the door swing open. "Lord Seymour, is everything all right?" a sonorous voice called out, and Yuna and Seymour both jerked their heads to look sideways at the door. There, Tromell stood, taking in the scene with astonished eyes. Yuna screamed and covered her face, as if blocking her own sight would prevent him from seeing their flushed, entwined bodies. Seymour instinctively lowered his body over his wife's, covering her. Tromell trembled, letting the silver platter he had been holding fall to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Oh my goodness! Oh, dear me!" Tromell's distressed voice could be heard fading off as he ran down the hallway.

Yuna uncovered her eyes and winced. "Um...that was embarrassing."

"It appears I forgot to lock the door," Seymour said. He lifted himself up on his arms and withdrew from Yuna, then stood and threw his robe on. He closed and locked the door, then returned to the bed, where he laid down next to her and looked at her. "He must have heard you screaming, and thought I was killing you." He smirked devilishly.

Yuna blushed. "I'm not _that _loud..."

"You are indeed loud," Seymour insisted.

She blushed even harder. "Then I'll try to be quiet from now on."

"Oh, no, don't you dare," Seymour purred, leaning in and giving her a lingering kiss. "I love hearing you." He pulled back and gave her a smoldering look, which made her tremble.

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Oooh...you're just evil, you know that?"

"My dear, you have no idea how evil I could be..." He trailed off as he kissed her neck. Yuna clutched at his back, giving a raptured moan. "Mmm...what a lovely sound," Seymour whispered in her ear. "Oh...you see what you do to me?" He bumped his already rehardened erection against her thigh for emphasis.

"See, now that's just evil," Yuna gasped. "Please, I need just a little time to recover...not so quickly...you'll kill me." She looked up pleadingly at Seymour, who smiled affectionately at her as he pulled away slightly.

"Of course, my dear Yuna. I would never dream of doing harm to you. Just think how upset it would make Tromell!" Yuna giggled, and Seymour stood up, redressing himself fully. "Well, I suppose I better find Tromell and assure him all is well," he said reluctantly, casting a longing glance back at the bed. "How long exactly do you need to recover?"

Yuna's face flushed. "Oh! I don't know exactly..."

"I'm just teasing you," he chuckled, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Evil," Yuna breathed back. Seymour then quickly departed from the room, and Yuna dressed herself slowly, then headed out to find Rikku. She didn't see her anywhere in the manor, and she wandered out into the commons area. Much to her surprise, Rikku came tottering out of the inn. Yuna looked at her suspiciously, and Rikku just gave her a wide smile.

Yuna groaned. "Oh, sweet Yevon...let me guess..." Her words didn't even have to be spoken, as the jogging man Rikku had chased after earlier exited the inn as well just moments later, adjusting his robes. He caught sight of Yuna and Rikku, looked embarrassed, and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Catch ya later!" Rikku yelled cheerfully after him. He did not respond; instead he just kept running.

"What did you do to him?" Yuna asked in a hushed voice.

Rikku gave her an innocent gaze. "What did _I _do to _him_? Oh please, it's more like what did he do to me? Damn, they oughta have to get training permits to operate something that big. First, he nearly poked my eye out, and geez..." She staggered slightly. "I think I need to lay down now." She grinned again. "But, boyyyyy, was it worth it. I'm going to have to take up sprinting to catch up with him another time." She grimaced. "Once I've recovered a bit."

Yuna winced too. "Recovering...that's what I'm doing right now, as well."

"You too? Aw, come on, let's go recuperate together." They headed off for the manor, limping just slightly, and headed for the lounge, where one of the female servants served them mead wine. They stretched out on the reception couches, talking about every subject they could think of, laughing mirthfully together.

Seymour strode into the room an hour or so later, with Tromell at his side. He was apparently dictating a letter to him, though Tromell blanched and snapped the lead of his pencil into his transcription pad when he beheld Yuna there. Yuna, for her part, was still embarrassed at having been seen in such a vulnerable position, and she looked away, staring down into her goblet. Seymour dismissed Tromell, and stepped over to the two cousins.

Rikku gave a loud sigh and leaned back on the couch. "I have an official grievance, your holiness."

Yuna tried to shush her, but Seymour just gave her a bemused smile. "And what would that be?"

"Well, you guys need to do something about _you know what_, because I just lost my Guado virginity, and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to walk right again." Yuna squeaked and grabbed out at her cousin's leg, while Seymour held back his laughter.

"Don't grab my leg, Yunie!" Rikku shouted. "That jogging guy injured it with his weapon!"

Yuna groaned and held her head. "_That jogging guy_? Don't you even know his name?"

Rikku suddenly looked evasive. "Yeah, sure...his name was...Joe...Joe Guado."

Yuna gasped. "You had sex with him, and you couldn't even ask his name?"

Rikku began to shout. "I was sort of rendered speechless, considering! And besides..." The two cousins continued to bicker, and Seymour's laughter finally burst forth.

"Oh, my goodness," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Yes, I do believe life is going to be much more lively with you two living here." He managed to stifle his laughter, and turned to Rikku seriously. "But, I caution you, Rikku, the Guado are not very welcoming to outsiders, and if you continue your...ahem...romantic pursuits...you might make a few enemies."

Rikku waved her hand airily. "Oh, believe me, it'll be a while before I can handle that again."

"Well, that's probably for the best," Seymour mused. "So...shall we have dinner?" Yuna nodded, standing up, and Rikku slowly followed suit. Seymour addressed her. "Nav."

"Huh?" Rikku looked bewildered.

"The 'jogging guy.' His name is Nav. You were correct on the last name, but that was an easy guess...it's the last name of all Guado, of course. Yes, Nav Guado...he's a blitzball player."

"That figures..." Rikku muttered. "Endurance like a fucking racehorse." She covered her mouth as Yuna slapped her arm. "But still," she said wistfully. "It was so freaking awesome. I mean, it's sort of scary and all, because you're like, _oh no, oh no, I'm gonna die!_ but then it all melts into awesomeness. Totally worth the pain afterwards." She smirked at Yuna. "I'm sure YOU know what I'm talking about." Yuna blushed, and Seymour hid his smile.

Dinner was served shortly, and the three were joined by several noteworthy Guado citizens. Yuna admonished Rikku to be on her best behavior, and for the most part she was.

The next day, Yuna and Seymour took a walk to the Moonflow at nightfall. Yuna oohed and aahed over the pyreflies that flickered over the moon lilies. "It's so beautiful," she said in a hushed tone. Seymour nodded, and they watched silently for a few more moments. "Things like this make me want to protect Spira even more." She was quiet for a minute, then spoke. "I want to continue my pilgrimage."

Seymour nodded again, then let out a long exhale. "I thought so," he said. He turned, and took her in his arms. "I know you have to do what your heart compels you to do. But, at the same time, I cannot allow my wife to sacrifice herself." He looked at her seriously. "Let me be the summoner to defeat Sin. We could go together, visit the temples together, but when the time comes..."

"No!" Yuna's voice echoed over the water with surprising force. "No," she said again, but softer this time. "I cannot allow you to be the one sacrificed, either." She looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears. "How could I live on if you were gone?"

"But how could I?" Seymour implored her. "You're the only thing tethering me to this world."

Yuna broke down in tears. "But...but...I want to ease Spira's suffering...but at the same time, I don't want to lose what we have..."

"Couldn't we just live in peace together?" Seymour asked, holding her tightly as she sobbed. "There are many other fine summoners on their pilgrimages as we speak. Isaaru, Dona..."

"But I cannot leave it in someone else's hands! No! I cannot be selfish and think of my own pleasure when the world is suffering!"

Seymour slowly bowed his head. "I know...I know. But maybe..." Yuna looked up at him expectantly. "Maybe...maybe there is a way to defeat Sin without sacrificing a summoner."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it...don't you think it's strange that we summoners do all this, but yet Sin always returns? Maybe there is something faulty in the way we are going about it."

"But the teachings of Yevon..."

Seymour waved his hand. "I know what the teachings of Yevon say. But we have to remember that those were transcribed by mortals. I'm not saying that they are wrong...the path currently being taken does defeat Sin, however impermanently. What I am saying is that perhaps there is a yet undiscovered way...where we could defeat Sin for good, and not have to die by the Final Aeon."

Yuna nodded slowly. "Maybe there is..." she murmured, her voice sounding hopeful.

"At any rate, no matter what happens, we'll be together," Seymour assured her. "Even if...even if one of us dies...then the other would surely follow. I know I would follow you anywhere."

"Oh, Seymour," Yuna gasped. "I love you..."

"I love you, too, my dear Yuna." They held each other tightly as the pyreflies swirled around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I realize that in the game, Seymour is 28 and Yuna is 17, and that Seymour was "released into the world" 10 years before the start of the game, at the beginning of Braska's Calm. But I shifted things around a bit to make them fit my storyline better. Seymour is 23, Yuna is 20; oh, and also; Rikku is 18 or 19, instead of 15. (Someone brought that to my attention...wow, that makes her seem like even more of a megaslut! But you know, knowing how energetic she is in the game, I can totally imagine her being man hungry just for the fun of it.)  
**

And so, the pilgrimage continued. Rikku was not happy with Yuna's decision, as she was fully against the idea of Yuna dying for Spira. But, she loved her cousin, and reluctantly agreed to go. The other guardians were contacted and made arrangements to meet in Guadosalam.

The night before the pilgrimage would restart, Yuna and Seymour enjoyed what could possibly be one last night in their own bed. "I love you more than life itself," Seymour gasped, as they made love.

"Mmm..." Yuna moaned. "I love...you..."

"I'll protect you..." he promised her, thrusting more rapidly. "No matter what happens..."

Yuna clutched his back desperately. "We'll never be separated," she whispered.

"Never..." Seymour groaned, and then he gave one final deep thrust as he released. Yuna's body went rigid as she joined him in ecstasy, exploding with pleasure. They writhed together for a few moments, then rolled apart, slipping under the sheets. Seymour fell asleep quickly, but Yuna laid awake, worrying about the journey ahead.

Finally, she quietly edged out of bed, padding down to the pantry to get a glass of milk. The pantry was near Rikku's bedroom, and Yuna gasped as her door swung open quickly. Nav Guado stumbled out, looked at her with a guilty expression, and then hurried out of the manor. Yuna clucked her tongue and then went into Rikku's room.

"Back for more?" Rikku moaned. She was sprawled out over the edge of her bed, partially dressed. "I can't take it..."

Yuna laughed. "It's just me."

"Whoa!" Rikku sat up suddenly. "Uhhh..." She scratched the side of her face. "Hee hee..."

"One last night of pleasure, huh?" Yuna asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah..." Rikku admitted sheepishly.

"Me too," Yuna said. "But! We better both be able to walk tomorrow! No one is going to carry us!"

Rikku gave a dry laugh. "That may be true for me, but I'm sure Seymour would gladly carry you all over Spira."

"Oh, yes; you're right," Yuna laughed. "But that would look rather silly, wouldn't it?" She and Rikku laughed, then Yuna excused herself to get the milk she had originally come in search of. After drinking it, she returned to bed, nestled herself up against Seymour's warm sleeping body, and fell asleep.

The following morning, everyone was reunited, and they moved out onto the Thunder Plains together. It wasn't long before Rikku's phobia flared up. "Ack! I can't take it!" she shouted, agitated by the lightning strikes. Loud crackles and booms came from every direction, and she was about crawling out of her skin to escape.

"It's all right," Lulu assured her. "Let's just keep moving."

The group ploddingly made their way across the dangerous land throughout the course of the day, moving carefully from lightning rod to lightning rod. However, Rikku's grip on sanity became more and more slippery as the day wore on. When she began laughing nonstop in an eerie, disembodied voice, Tidus addressed the group.

"Uh, hey, folks, I think we might need to stop. Rikku here's about to lose her Electro Marbles."

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Rikku giggled. Her knuckles were white, and her face was glazed over.

"Yep, she's going bonkers. Let's stop at the inn up there." Tidus pointed ahead, and the group agreed, making their way to the small building. However, Rikku soon found that very little respite from the storm could be found there. The crashing of lightning and thunder outside shook the building every few seconds, and Rikku was practically climbing the walls in her agitation.

Lulu sighed heavily. "I didn't want to do this, but...Wakka? Could you please...?"

Wakka nodded solemnly, then turned to Rikku. Without warning, he threw his blitzball right in her face. There was a flash of light, and he shouted, "Sleep Attack!" as it struck her. Rikku crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and Yuna hurried over to her.

"Wakka! Wasn't that a little drastic?" she cried as she frantically cast a Cure spell on her cousin.

Wakka shrugged. "Eh. I used to do that one all the time to Chappu when he would have nightmares and then keep me up with his boohooing. Never hurt him a bit."

"Yeah, but isn't your brother dead now?" Tidus pointed out.

Wakka turned on him indignantly. "Dead from Sin! Not from me!"

"Yeah, yeah, but what I mean is, who knows what long term effects that kind of thing has?"

"Hmmph!" Wakka snorted, then turned and picked Rikku up off the ground. He carried her over to the front desk, where he eyed the Al Bhed behind it with disdain. His distrust of the blonde, desert dwelling race never waned; though, ironically, he was completely unaware that the friend he was carrying was one of them. "We need a room, ya?"

"But of course," Rin, the owner, said smoothly. "Would that be one group room, or...?" He trailed off as he spotted the newlywed summoners. "My apologies. A double room for the happy couple, and a group room for the rest of the party, no?"

Yuna nodded with just a slight blush. She hadn't really thought about it, but she realized that whenever it was possible, it would be best for them to have separate sleeping quarters from the rest of the group. Before her marriage, she had endured the usual traveling arrangements of a summoner party - all the members of the group sleeping on mats or cots in one room. But now that she was married, she had to admit she would much rather prefer to have some privacy. It wasn't just about the sex; it was also that she had grown accustomed to falling asleep in Seymour's arms, and that would be hard to do with sleeping implements made for only one person.

Wakka carried Rikku's peacefully slumbering form into the group room, where he lowered her onto a narrow mat. "She'll sleep through the night, ya." He dusted his hands off, and turned to Tidus. "So let's get something to eat, brudder!"

Tidus grinned. "I wonder what the local specialty here is? Electrocuted steak?" He and Wakka headed off laughing, and Lulu settled in on a mat next to Rikku. She pulled a file out of her bag and worked on her nails, as Auron slumped into a corner, looking as grumpy as ever.

Meanwhile, Rin was ushering Seymour and Yuna to their room. "This is the smallest branch of Rin's, but this room is the nicest we have here. On the house, of course. Much felicitations on the happy occasion," he said, giving Yuna a particularly warm smile. "Your mother was a good friend of mine," he told her.

"You knew my mother?" Yuna asked eagerly. Her mother had died when she was very young, and she always wanted to hear about memories of her.

"Yes, her older brother and I got into trouble together on many an occasion. She was always there to patch up our injuries afterwards, whether they were skinned knees or seventeen Nebiros wasp stings." He winced at the memory. "At any rate, she was a fine woman. I can tell you are living up to her admirably."

Yuna smiled, bowing her head humbly. "Thank you, Mr. Rin. You said you knew her older brother...would that be Cid, by any chance?"

Rin nodded. "Of course. Cid the Terrible, they called him in those days. Hair down to his waist; of course, it's all fallen out now, I hear. I do believe that was his daughter who was just knocked unconscious in my lobby...?" Yuna agreed that it was, and he clucked his tongue and shook his head. "She seems to be as much of a magnet for trouble as her father." He clapped his hands together. "Ah. Do forgive the rambles of a nostalgic man. I leave you to your privacy." He returned to the front desk, and Seymour and Yuna went into the suite together.

Once the door was securely locked behind them, Seymour advanced on his wife, narrowing his eyes in desire. "Oh, what luck," he purred. "I didn't think we would get any time alone..."

"Mmm..." Yuna moaned, quickly succumbing to him.

On the other side of the wall, Tidus and Wakka sat in a small dining area for the inn, where they ate steaming bowls of stew. Tidus looked up and frowned. "What's that noise?"

Wakka shrugged, unconcerned. "Thunder, ya?"

"No, it sounds like banging...and someone is crying, I think." The hero in him surged up, and he hurried over to the wall, pressing his ear against it. "I think someone might be in trouble!"

Wakka looked doubtful, and also pressed his ear to the wall, in time for the two of them to hear Yuna's voice cry out, "_Oh, Seymour!_"

"Whoa!" Wakka shouted, backing away.

"That's Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed. "Do you think she's all right? She's screaming bloody murder!"

Wakka looked at him, then shook his head. "Ah...Yuna is fine, brudder. Let's just eat..."

"But she yelled out, 'Seymour!' What if he's hurting her? Argh, I knew that guy was bad news!" He clutched onto his sword and moved to exit the room, but Wakka deftly stopped him.

"Tidus! Leave it alone!"

"But Wakka! What if he's murdering her?" His question was punctuated by a loud thump and a cry from the other side of the wall. "See! I told you!" He tried to leave again, but Wakka barred his path.

"Brudda! Are you thick in the head? He's not killing her, he's...he's..." Wakka's face turned red, as he was unable to vocalize what was going on with the girl he thought of as his younger sister.

"...Having sex with her," Lulu said calmly, stepping into the room. Wakka groaned, and Tidus looked dumbfounded. "Rather good sex, it sounds like." A smile hovered on her lips.

"They're...what?" Tidus stuttered.

Lulu shrugged. "Well, they _are _married. That's what married people do."

"But...but I thought she said it was just a business arrangement."

"Well, apparently they arranged some...additional details." Lulu covered her smile as Yuna's voice wafted particularly loudly through the thin wall at that moment.

"_Oh! Seymour! Faster!_" Seymour's voice could be heard murmuring something in response, but it was at about a quarter of the volume of Yuna's, so the message was lost. What could be heard was the rather loud squeaking of the bed in that room, which had suddenly picked up pace.

"Uh...yeah," Wakka said, not wanting to think about it. "Come on, let's go train out on the fields a little," he suggested, quickly finishing his stew and dragging Tidus out of the room.

As they passed the neighboring door, it suddenly swung open to reveal Seymour. He looked uncharacteristically disheveled; his azure locks slightly sweaty and out of place, and his Maester robe a little crooked. He cleared his throat and quickly shut the door behind himself, blocking the image of Yuna sprawled out happily on the bed from their sight.

"Um...hey," Tidus said awkwardly, looking embarrassed. "Uh, 'sup? Yuna all right?" Wakka groaned and dragged Tidus by the collar out of the hallway.

"Leave it alone, ya?"

Seymour cleared his throat as they departed, then went to get the glass of water Yuna had requested. When he returned, she was sitting up in the bed. "Was that Tidus and Wakka out there?"

"It was." He handed her the glass of water. "Tidus was inquiring as to your status."

Yuna giggled. "I guess I am loud after all."

"I told you so." He smiled wickedly at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

In the morning, Rikku was still a little groggy from her forced slumber, but it worked to the group's advantage, as she was too out of it to be scared of the lightning. She stumbled along with the group, almost like a sleepwalker or a drunkard, with Tidus or Wakka occasionally giving her a piggyback ride when she fell too far behind. She came to her senses right around the time the party reached the edge of the Macalania Woods. Rubbing her eyes and stretching sleepily, she looked around. "Say, where are we?" she murmured, looking with wonder at the sparkling foliage.

"Macalania Woods," Lulu informed her.

"Then...then we're through the Thunder Plains? Wow, that was fast!"

"It sure was, wasn't it?" Lulu said, smiling indulgently at her. They had decided not to tell her what lengths they had to go to in order to get her there.

The group made their way through the hushed, icy forest. Once they reached a fork in the road leading to Macalania Temple, Auron stopped the group. "There is something I want to show you," Auron said, and then proceeded to hack at the icy branches barring their path.

"What, that you can destroy stuff? I already know that!" Tidus shouted over the noise.

Auron paused, casting him a scornful glare. "You remind me of your father more and more every day."

Tidus's smile fell. "Aw, now don't say that! I'm nothing like that mean old goat."

Auron said nothing, turning back to his project. The way was soon cleared, and the group went further in, where a serene vista awaited them. More ice encrusted greenery surrounded a tranquil little pond. But without warning; a giant, amorphous monster jumped up out of the pond and attacked them. The group prepared for battle, with Auron, Tidus, and Wakka taking the front lines.

The battle quickly turned nasty, and Seymour stepped in for an ailing Wakka. "Let me handle this," he said calmly. A determined look set his features. "Come, Anima!" He called his aeon, the one everyone had seen completely destroy the insurgent fiends at the Luca Stadium. The monstrous creature was just as terrifying as they had remembered; a huge, indescribably horrendous demon with shackled and bound limbs. It writhed in pain and wept from its one visible eye; the other eye was obscured by bandaging that swathed the creature's head. Seymour gave the word, and they all watched in awe as it ripped through the jelly like enemy with a sickening scream.

Once the battle was finished, Seymour dismissed Anima, and Yuna noticed that he quietly whispered words of thanks. She was surprised, because although she often implored her aeons for help, she had never thought to thank one. She found it strangely touching that he felt compelled to give thanks for the aeon's assistance, and she vowed to thank hers more often.

Lulu spoke up. "Excuse me, Maester Seymour..."

"Please, just call me Seymour," he insisted. He flipped a piece of hair out of his face, looking exhausted.

Lulu nodded. "Seymour...on my previous pilgrimages as a guardian, I never encountered that aeon. What temple does its fayth reside in?"

Seymour's eyes got a faraway look. "Baaj Temple."

Yuna clasped her hands. "Oh...I never knew there was an active temple there!"

"There isn't...the temple has long been in disrepair. Anima was once the aeon linked to that temple, but the fayth statue was stolen and destroyed 200 years ago, by anti-Yevon vandals."

"So...how...?"

"Someone decided to sacrifice themselves so the temple would have a fayth again. Someone who was already dying." His eyes clouded over, and Yuna gave a little gasp. Seymour turned to her and nodded. "That's right, my mother."

The group was shocked. "That thing is your mother? Whoa, good thing you took after your dad!" Tidus yelped. Seymour's eyes flashed at him quickly, cutting him with an angry glare. "I mean...uh..." Tidus flailed for the right thing to say.

Yuna touched Seymour's arm. "What a noble sacrifice," she murmured. "Your mother must have been a wonderful woman."

"That she was," Seymour said. "But she held a lot of guilt and suffering inside herself. She always felt it was her fault that I was such an outcast; that had she never entered into a forbidden relationship, we both would have been spared much pain. However, if she had not, I would not exist at all; so she was torn by her emotions and regrets." He exhaled slowly, then shook himself and forced a smile. "Let's not talk of such depressing things any longer. What was it you wanted to show us, Sir Auron?"

"This," Auron said, leaning down and brushing away some leaves. There was a very old sphere hidden at the base of a tree, and the group watched its contents together. They viewed a scene of Yuna's father Braska and Tidus's father Jecht, as well as a young Auron, starting their journey. It was followed by various clips of daily life for the trio, and punctuated with a tender moment where the rough Jecht tried to express his love for his son, whom he admitted he would probably never see again.

Tidus was unmoved by the clip, or at least he acted like he was. "Come on, let's just get going," he insisted. "It's going to get dark soon, so let's find shelter." The group agreed, and headed back to the fork in the road, where they continued on towards Macalania Temple.


End file.
